My Not-So-Tragic Love Story
by Roarier
Summary: Armin Arlert is the unpopular kid. He doesn't care what anybody thinks and has a feisty attitude. Annie Leonhardt is the straight-A student that rolls with the populars. What happens when these two different people's worlds combine? High school AU Aruani, OOC!Armin x OOC!Annie. M for swearing Cover Image drawn by Agoz25
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I just gotta say something before I start the story. I'm not gonna change them completely, Armin's still going to be a fricken braniac and kind of a wimp but he builds a tough exterior around it because of all the bullying he received throughout elementary and middle school. Annie still is kind of distant from everyone else and she's still kind of a bad ass, she's just more approachable and has more friends and stuff. So as I said, I don't want to change them completely, just enough for the story to work. **

**I don't own SNK or the characters, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Arlert!" Mr. Shadis bellowed, rudely waking me from my nap. I rubbed my eyes and glanced up at the teacher, who was now standing at my desk. He was tapping a ruler against the desk and scowling at me, his mouth twisted in a weird frown/growl. "You were sleeping in my class again!"

I frowned. "Thank you, Mr. Captain Obvious."

Mr. Shadis's face turned beet red, since this happens almost everyday, nobody was really paying attention. When Shadis opened his mouth to say something, the bell rang and everyone rushed out the door. "After class, Arlert." Shadis growled and motioned for me to follow him back to his desk. I sighed and glanced at the clock, it was noon. Lunch time. My stomach growled just thinking about it. "I don't have all day Arlert." Shadis growled.

I bit back a retort and went over to his desk. "Yeah, what do you want?" I asked as politely as I could and rapped my knuckles on his desk. Shadis sighed and his face softened a fraction.

"You gotta drop the act kid." he said and scowled at me again. "I know your smart. You just act like an idiot."

I scoffed and turned my face away. "Whatever." I dismissed and grabbed my backpack and walked to the door. I almost made it out but then Shadis called out.

"Arlert."

I don't know why I stopped. "Yeah?" I asked without turning.

"Promise you'll try, kid."

"I won't make any promises, teach." I responded and walked out.

* * *

I sat alone at my table in the far corner of the lunch room. I was eating some more tasteless children meat that the school called 'lunch'. I decided to see what was going on at the popular table, so I dragged my eyes away from my lunch to the popular table. The first person I saw was Eren Jaeger, my ex-best friend. After 5th grade he decided to ditch me for the populars, and became the most pompous ass to ever walk the Earth. I then saw Jean Kirstein who was currently fighting with Eren. He and I had been at it since kindergarten, so I've always hated that dickweed.

I then saw Ymir and her girlfriend Krista, who were laughing at Jean's expense. (He got a face full of mashed potatoes.) Krista was nice, but everyone stayed clear of her because Ymir would seriously fuck your shit up if you would even so much as _glance _in her girlfriend's direction. Then there was Reiner and Bertholdt, football stars. And finally there was little-goody-two-shoes Annie Leonhardt.

She was a straight A-honor role student, popular, and almost as likeable as Krista. _Almost. _If you got on her bad side she wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass. She was reading, from what it looked like. I snorted and shook my head, I remember when I would have read in public, but then I would get made fun of and had the book get thrown away or something. Then maybe get a swirly for good measure. Before I realized that I had been staring, her eyes flicked up to meet mine. I frowned and looked away, but my eyes glanced back at the table to see her staring at me still. I scowled. What was her deal?

I snorted and stood up the go throw away my food.

* * *

_In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since._

_"Whenever you feel like criticizing any one," he told me, "just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had."_

_He didn't say any more, but we've always been unusually communicative in a reserved way, and I understood that he meant a great deal more than that. In consequence, I'm inclined to reserve all judgments, a habit that has opened up many curious natures to me and also made me the victim of not a few veteran bores. The abnormal mind is quick to detect and attach itself to this quality when it appears in a normal person, and so it came about that in college I was unjustly accused of being a politician, because I was privy to the secret griefs of wild, unknown men. Most of the confidences were unsought — frequently I have feigned sleep, preoccupation, or a hostile levity when I realized by some unmistakable sign that an intimate revelation was quivering on the horizon; for the intimate revelations of young men, or at least the terms in which they express them, are usually plagiaristic and marred by obvious suppressions. Reserving judgments is a matter of infinite hope. I am still a little afraid of missing something if I forget that, as my father snobbishly suggested, and I snobbishly repeat, a sense of the fundamental decencies is parceled out unequally at birth._

"What are you reading?" a voice asked, which snapped me out of my in-depth reading. I glared up at the culprit and saw that it was no one other than Annie Leonhardt herself. I quickly tried to hide the book in my backpack.

"None of your business." I spat and shoved the book in my backpack. God dammit, I thought all the populars would have been gone by now. Serves me right to get caught, I was reading in the library. In plain sight! Annie frowned as I got up and pushed past her.

"Hey." she said bemusedly as she followed me. "That's rude you know."

I ignored her and kept walking, what's her problem? Why's she so interested? First lunch now this? I scowled and pushed open the door and hoped and prayed she didn't follow me home. "Hey, Arlert. I'm talking to you." she said from behind me.

I whirled around and caused her to stop short. "What the hell? Can you just leave me alone?" I asked and gripped my backpack strap. Her eyes widened slightly, then a bored expression crossed her face.

"I just asked you what you were reading. You don't have to get so pissed." she reasoned.

I huffed. "Well, if I tell you will you beat it?" She shrugged in reply.

"The Great Gatsby." I said, almost with a hint of embarrassment. "I-it's an assignment." I lied quickly. I didn't need her to know that I was a closet nerd. She brightened slightly.

"I'm reading that too. How far are you?" she asked.

"I just started. I could have gotten farther if you hadn't interrupted me." I snapped.

She didn't seem to notice that I snapped at her. "You could have gotten farther, if you had just answered the question instead of freaking out and leaving." she said and crossed her arms. "Why are you so scared of me, Arlert?" she suddenly asked after a moment of silence and took a step closer. It made me shiver, even though it was about sixty degrees out.

"I'm not." I spat, but me stepping back said otherwise. She smirked and stepped around me and started to walk away.

"See you later, Arlert." she said without looking back.

* * *

**AN:**

**Oh my god guys I'm not sure if I like it or not. But I think I might like it. **

**So, this is my first submission of 2014 guys! *parties***

**Anyway, I haven't read the Great Gatsby yet, but it's on my reading list! **

**The Great Gatsby belongs to F. Scott Fitzgerald. **

**Reviews and Favorites are _very _much appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door to my apartment and dumped my stuff on the ground. I was _exhausted _to say the least, that talk with Annie was on my mind throughout my whole shift at work. Whatever, she was probably just trying to play the nice card, or whatever. I sighed and sank into my pre-owned couch (my landlord gave it to me, because he was going to throw it out anyway). I sunk into the very used and worn out cushions and eyed my backpack. I had a lot of homework-most of it was from Shadis, as you could probably guess-but decided to put it off. I had all night to do it.

I decided to pull out the Great Gatsby and read a couple more chapters before doing some homework. I didn't want Leonhardt to finish reading it before me.

* * *

I decided to cut Shadis's class today, it happens at least once a week. It's almost a scheduled type deal. I sat outside of the school building and let my head hit the wall. Even though it warmed up slightly, if was still pretty cold outside. I glanced at my surroundings, almost all of the leaves were on the ground instead of the trees, leaving the ground covered in red; brown; and orange leaves.

"What are you doing skipping class, Arlert?" a voice asked, and I jumped at least ten feet into the air.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed and saw, Annie Leonhardt. Of fucking course. I huffed and crossed my arms and glared at the shorter girl. "What the fuck, Leonhardt? I could ask the same of you?" I sneered.

She crossed her arms. "I have a study hall, Arlert. I can do whatever I want. Do _you _have a study hall?" she asked and inched forward. I ignored her as I picked up my backpack from the ground. "Well?"

"No, I don't." I replied. "I have math right now, actually."

"Well, why aren't you at class?" she interrogated.

"What is this? A police interrogation? I don't have to tell you anything, Leonhardt. Now, I'm going to find someplace quieter and _away _from you." I said and walked past her.

"What's your problem, Arlert? You're being a douche." Annie called and followed.

"I know, and frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." I replied.

"Why are you always shying away from everybody? I remember you from 5th grade, you were the smartest and nicest kid in the grade! What happened to _that _Armin, huh?" she asked.

I turned around. "So you want to know what happened to _that_ Armin?" I asked. She nodded and stepped forward. "_That_ Armin is a better person than I will ever be," I started. "he was smart and nice, he had the IQ of Einstein. He even used to have long hair, like, it was down to here," I motioned to my chin. "but he was being bullied constantly, 'what's up with your hair Arlert? Are you a girl?' they would say. They would call him 'faggot' and 'little gay boy' and 'teachers pet'. I bet you know that, I bet you even were part of it, Leonhardt. Then, his best friends left him for the more popular kids. _They _weren't 'whiny little brats' like _he _was. Then you know what? Even with all this bullying and abuse, he was still a bright little kid. But, the thing that made _that_ Armin up and leave, was when his parents died. _Then, _the kids at school had the _fucking nerve _to make fun of him about it." I could barley keep the tears in at this point.

Annie just stood there, her face was full of pity. It made me sick. I took in a shaky breath and blinked. "So, Annie. You wanted to know what happened to _that_ Armin. Well, now you fucking know." I spat shakily and stormed away, not looking back to see her reaction.

* * *

Ah lunch, the sweet taste of grossness. I wanted to eat my food as fast as possible and leave so I wouldn't have to see Leonhardt again today. There's only so much of her I can take before I completely lose my mind from her constant nagging.

I was almost finished with my 'food' before someone's tray was set down across from me. And that someone could be no other than who? Yeah that's right you guessed it, Annie Leonhardt. I swear to God this girl was stalking me. "Okay Leonhardt, what the actual hell? What is little miss A+ doing over in the peasant's table?" I asked and shoveled a mouth full of peaches in my mouth.

"Just thought I'd sit with you, it isn't a crime is it?" she asked and pulled up a chair.

"It just might be, Leonhardt." I replied and motioned with my fork to the popular table, where they were all staring at us with disbelief and maybe anger, if I detected right. "I'd rather not get beat up because of you."

"You won't. They're all talk." she scoffed. I didn't tell her otherwise, because she apparently doesn't know what her friends have done before.

"Sorry Leonhardt, but I'd rather keep my head. And, we're not friends. I don't know why you've been following me, but could you stop? I don't want those blockheads shoving me into a trashcan or something. Despite my rather large brain, I _don't _have large muscles." I said and picked up my tray. "You should probably go back to your pack, before Braun comes over here and asks what's going on." I motioned to Reiner getting up from the table.

Annie sighed and looked up at me. "Look Arlert. I just want to talk alright? Could you just meet me in the library after school?" she asks. I grinned.

"Why Miss Leonhardt. Are you asking me on a date?" I asked and nervously glanced at Reiner, who was making his way towards the table. Annie's face got really red.

"W-what? No! I was ju-"

"Whatever, sweetheart. We'll see." I said and hurried away before Reiner reached the table.

* * *

I contemplated on going to the library. I wanted to just not show up, but that would result in more creepy stalking. But if I _did _go, then I would be like, warming up to her? No. She will stop being a creep and everything would go back to normal. I decided I would go and then leave a little bit afterwards. Couldn't hurt, right? So I entered the library, and looked around. And guess what. She wasn't even there! I huffed, she stood _me _up! I turned to leave when I heard my name. "Arlert!" I turned around to see Annie in the far corner of the library.

I almost left. I'm not sure why I didn't leave. I ended up walking over to the table and sitting across from her. "So, Leonhardt. Would you mind telling me why you summoned me?" I asked and leaned back into the seat.

"I wanted to discuss the Great Gatsby with you, I assume you finished it?" she said and laid her copy of the book down on the table in between us. I huffed indigently.

"Of course I did." I replied.

"Great. So you wouldn't mind discussing it?" she asked and leaned forward. I frowned. Why was this girl so keen on talking to me? I was possibly the most un-cool kid in the whole school. I scratched my head before finally agreeing.

"Alright. But let's keep this short, I've got work in a couple hours."

* * *

The discussion lasted an hour and a half, we had to leave because the library was closing. I'm not going to bore you guys with the details, but just to say it, she had some really good points about the book. She offered me a ride to work, but I refused. We weren't friends, I didn't want her acting like a friend. We were more like book acquaintances. Maybe not even that. Just two people discussing the Greta Gatsby and 1920's America. I pulled my thin coat around myself more as I walked toward work. It was going to be a long shift, that's for sure.

* * *

**AN:**

**Holy shit guys I got this up quick. Anyway, I got a lot of positive feedback from people and that makes me so happy! What you guys say mean a lot to me and I'd like to thank, an Anon, xDeathShotx and GishelSasuhina for the reviews! Means a lot guys, thanks. : **

**Anyway, I think this chapter's alright. But what do you guys think? Am I rushing this to much or what? *is paranoid***

**And btw guys, I need a cover image and if someone do some art that would be the sweetest thing ever and I would write a story for you, literally.**

******Reviews and Favorites are _very_ much appreciated and welcomed! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I was just about to leave work when the manager-Thomas Wagner was his name-called me over. "Hey, Armin!" he called and waved me over. When I walked over he pulled me aside. "I'm going to need you to cover for me tonight and stay my shift." he said and had his arm slung around my shoulder.

"Again?" I deadpanned. I had to cover for him all that week too. "What's so fucking important?"

"My girlfriend is going through some tough stuff with her family and...well y'know." he said almost sheepishly and pulled me closer. "Come on man, please? I'll find out a way to get you a raise or something. Scouts honor."

I let out a long sigh. "Fine. But this is the last time Thomas." I said and shook his arm off of my shoulder. He brightened instantly.

"Wow! Really? Thanks, man! I really owe you one!" he exclaimed and shook my hand vigorously. I just shrugged and returned the cash register. Did I mention that I worked at a gas station? No I didn't. Well, this was one of my two jobs. I worked as a waiter on the weekends.

Anyway, I was manning the cash register when the door opened and in walked in the populars. At that very moment I wished I hadn't covered for Thomas. "Shit." I muttered under my breath and braced myself for oncoming insults. They didn't seem to notice me, because they went straight for the energy drink isle. I was tempted to get one of the other employees working to cover me on this one. Before I could decide if I wanted to or not, the group came over to get their stuff paid for. The whole group was there, including Annie, who was talking with Krista towards the back of the pack.

As soon as Eren laid eyes on me he grinned and leaned onto the counter. "So, if it isn't Gay Boy himself. Well at least your hair isn't a piece of shit anymore." he said.

I just shrugged. "So do you want to leave here with those? Because you're going to have to pay for them." I said and pointed to the Monster energy drinks that were in their hands.

"Why were you hanging out with Annie earlier today?" Eren asked suddenly. His face scrunched into a scowl. I sighed in exasperation and shook my head.

"I don't know or care. I wasn't _hanging __out_ with her. More like she came to the table to tell me how much of a fag I am. So you get your panties untwisted, pay for your shit and get out." I deadpanned. Eren sneered at me, but said nothing as he put the monsters on the counter. I scanned them without a word.

"You're total is $6.00." I said and pushed the monsters back towards Eren. He gave me six dollars, shot a glare at me and stalked out the door. The others followed, but when Annie was leaving she shot me a look. I frowned at her, she frowned back, then walked out the door.

* * *

I was halfway home when a car pulled up beside me. Sure enough, it was Annie Leonhardt out for a joy ride at nine PM. "What do you want?" I asked and shoved my hands in my coat pockets. She just stared at me.

"Get in, I'll give you a ride." she said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm almost home." I dismissed and turned to start walking again.

"Hey, come on. It's my way of saying sorry for Eren's attitude." she said. I sighed and decided that there was no way to talk her out of it.

"Fine." I said and got into the passenger's seat. She told me to buckle my seat belt and I rolled my eyes before buckling the damn thing. We drove in silence before I told her to turn into the parking lot of my apartment building.

"Shady Oak Apartment Complex." she read. "Wow, nice place." she said sarcastically. "Do you live here by yourself or something?" she probably asked it as a joke.

"Yeah I do actually. Rent it out by myself." I replied and my chest puffed up with pride a little. I felt proud of myself is because I didn't _need _to rely on anyone for anything. I was independent. "Anyway, thanks for the ride." I said and got out of the car. She just nodded in reply as I closed the door, then she sped away.

I dragged my feet back to my apartment and unlocked the door. When I entered the apartment I closed the door, turned on the light and started to take off my coat, but felt something in the pocket. I patted the pocket, just to see if I was imagining it. Nope, I wasn't. Definitely something in there. So, naturally I took whatever was out of the pocket and held it up so I could see what it was. It was a book.

Lord of the Flies. I did not remember putting this in my pocket. There was also a sticky note attached to the cover. I took it of and held it toward the light so I could read it. It said:

_This one's a good one. I trust you'll finish it by tomorrow so we can discuss? And no Arlert, I'm not asking you on a date. _

_-Leonhardt_

I smirked. That sneaky bastard slipped the book in my pocket without me even knowing! She had true skills. I stuck the note on my fridge and settled myself down on the couch for a long night of reading.

* * *

**AN:**

**Heeeeyyyy guys. I am really quick with these updates it's like holy shit. You guys are really lucky. **

**So I'd like to thank Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, xDeathshotx, Darkgod222, and Revolver15 for reviewing. Means a lot you guys, really. uwu **

**Anyway, I kinda sorta took up xDeathshotx's suggestion for Annie to show up at Armin's work 'accidentaly'. Well, it kind of was an accident the first time. But her driving him home sure wasn't. (I think Leonhardt's got the hots for Arlert.) **

**Reviews, Favorites and Follows are _very much _appreciated! **

**(BTW guys still looking for cover art. ((And yes I will nag you guys about it XD)) I will literally write a story of your choice and serenade you((Just kidding. But, if you want me to serenade you I will)) Because I love it when people make fan art of fan fics) :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, Agoz25 PMed me awhile ago and suggested something. That I just tell you guys what I would be cool with being on the cover so you guys don't have to PM me and ask me what I want. So, first of all, as most of you should probably know, Armin should have short hair. He cut it while in 8th grade because he was being bullied about looking 'gay' or looking like a girl. So now it's a little shaggy, but short. Anyway, for the cover, could someone draw Armin and Annie both reading the same book or something? (Maybe the Great Gatsby, but you can do any book.) Because that would be perfect for the cover. (Because having them bonding over reading is my intention) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter guys!**

* * *

It was my birthday. One of my _least _favorite times of the year. I remember when I was younger and I would make a big deal out of birthdays. Now I just go and buy myself a cupcake down at the bakery. Anyway, I decided that since it was my birthday, that I would skip Shadis's class today. I didn't want to sit there and learn whatever we were learning. So, I sat outside in my usual spot and continued reading Lord of the Flies. I was at the part where Ralph was hiding/running from Jack's crazy ass hunter kids. I was so in depth with my book that I barley noticed someone sit down next to me. "Hey Leonhardt." I said and flipped to the next page.

"Hey. How come you're not done yet?" she asked. I glared up at her and waved the book.

"I have like, a chapter left! Calm down!" I replied and shook my head. "don't rush me." I added.

"Okay. Anyway, Eren's criticizing you more than usual today? Any reason?" she asked and rested her hands on her knees. I let out a long sigh, of course Jaeger was being a dick today. He even had the nerve to _remember _my birthday.

"It's my birthday today. My birthday present from him is usually a new rumor that circulates around the school for a couple months." I replied nonchalantly and turned the page again.

"It's your birthday?" she asked and sounded surprised.

"Yeah, not really a big deal." I dismissed and shut the book. "There, _now _I'm finished."

She ignored me and shook her head. "Of course it's a big deal! What do you do for your birthday?" she asked and scooted closer. I frowned slightly.

"I don't know. Go visit my grandpa and my parents' grave. Then eat a cupcake." I said and shrugged. "Why are you so interested?"

Annie just shrugged and leaned into the wall. "That's kind of a depressing birthday." she replied and folded her arms.

"Yeah, but it's good enough for me." I remarked and stood up. I held out my hand to help her up. "You wanna go see them?"

She looked confused as she took my hand. "See who?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"The graves."

"Right now?" she asked. "During school?"

"Yeah. When did you think we were going to go? You're lucky I'm even bringing you along, Leonhardt. The only people I've brought to see my parents' graves were Eren and Mikasa. But since Mikasa goes to some elite academy and Eren's a dickhole, I have no one to bring but myself. But, you seem decent enough." I decided and gave Annie a _small _smile.

She smiled and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Thanks. But, won't we get into trouble for leaving?"

"Nah," I responded. "I do it all the time, plus, we have lunch next. No one's going to even know you've been gone."

* * *

"Here we are." I said and spread my arms. My parents and grandfather were buried at Greenhill Cemetery. It had a lot of graves, some dating back to the Civil War. Or people assumed, because you could barley read the dates on the stone. I lead Annie through the twisting maze of graves until I found my grandfather's. Herbert Arlert, 1934-2011. I took a deep breath as tears pricked my eyes. Now was not the time to fucking cry. I patted the stone and smiled softly.

"Well, here's my grandpa." I said and gestured to the headstone. Annie just kind of stood there and smiled a little at the grave.

"And there's my mom," I said and pointed to the headstone next to my grandfather. "And my dad." then pointed to the headstone that was next to my mom's.

"How did they die?" she asked, but ducked her head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine. My mom and dad died from a car crash when they were on a road trip. That was about seven years ago, when I was ten." I said and tapped my chin. "My grandpa died a couple years ago from a heart attack."

Annie looked down. It was obvious she didn't know what to say and she probably felt uncomfortable. I shuffled my feet before looking at her again. "Hey, what time is it? We should probably start heading back. We don't want _you _late for your next class." I said gruffly after a moment of awkward silence.

She took her phone out of her pocket. "12:20, ten more minutes before lunch ends. We should probably head back." she said. I agreed.

* * *

"Hey, I'm not gonna be able to make it to the library after school today." I said as we walked towards the school's main entrance. She glanced at me.

"Why?"

"Work. I start my shift right after school today." I replied and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"When does your shift end?" she asked and opened the door.

I shrugged. "Like, six. Why?"

"Because I'm taking you to dinner." she said firmly and stepped in front of me, blocking my path. I raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

"Okay, Leonhardt. Now I'm _sure _you're asking me out." I remarked and crossed my arms. She blushed, but didn't object.

I laughed. "Alright, Leonhardt. I accept. See you at six." I said and brushed past her, opened the door and left her standing in the commons. Classy, I know.

* * *

**AN:**

**OKAY guys I'm really sorry this chapter is so short but I can explain. I'm gonna save the date part for next chapter because there will be another event happening before that...DUN DUN DUUUUHHH. Sorry it took so long to get it up.**

**Thank you to Agoz25, gamekrazy306, .399, Deadshot, Anon, xDeathshotx, Freezing Fyre, Mikasa and usui, and Kroganman for reviewing! :) **

**Reviews, follows and favorites are greatly appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy birthday, again Armin!" Thomas exclaimed from the cash register as I opened the door to leave. I let out an exasperated sigh and waved meekly before exiting the gas station. I took a deep breath in and leaned against the building. Annie wasn't here yet, so I had to wait in the cold. Which didn't bother me, the cold was refreshing.

"'Sup Gay Boy?"

My head snapped toward the parking lot, where Eren Jaeger was walking toward me. My eyes narrowed and I let out a huff of annoyance. "What do you want, Jaeger?" I asked.

"Oh, nuthin'. Just coming to wish you a happy birthday, loser. And ask you a couple questions." he said and stood in front of me.

"Alright, what _are _your questions?" I sneered and crossed my arms. He frowned and spit on my shoe.

"Why are you hanging out with Annie so much, fag? You like her or something?" he growled. I raised a brow.

"Um, she's been hanging out with _me._ Why are _you _so interested? You like her or something?" I asked and mimicked Eren. "Well sorry pal, maybe she's just not into douche bags."

Eren's face got completely red. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and slammed me against the wall. I winced slightly. Eren was in fucking football, making him stronger than me. Besides the pain I glared at him. "What? Jealous because 'gay boy' got your girl?" Eren howled in rage and punched me, my head snapped sideways and I tasted blood. I grinned and spit.

"Is that all you got? Seriously? Your dead mom could hit me harder." I taunted. Eren punched me again, and it was a little harder. I spit out some more blood. Eren leaned in until his face was an inch away from mine.

"Listen, bitch." he snarled. "Stay away from Annie, she's _mine_. Got it?" I looked him right in the eye.

Then I spit right in his face. He made a noise of disgust and let go of me. As he lifted a hand to wipe away the bloody saliva, I punched him in the gut. I wasn't that strong, but hearing him grunt in pain was satisfactory. Thomas, who probably heard the noise and Eren's howling like a goddamn animal, rushed outside.

"What the hell? Armin! Dude! You okay?" he exclaimed in a rush and stared at my face, which was probably pretty bad. When I nodded, he noticed Eren who was now backing up. Thomas's expression hardened. "You know this piece of shit?" Thomas asked me and gestured to Eren, who tripped over his feet and fell down.

"Unfortunately, yes. But it's alright, he was just wishing me a happy birthday." I said and spit on the ground. Thomas turned towards Eren, but he was already running down the street.

"People like that piss me off. They're all rough and tumble when it's just one on one, especially when the other's weaker, or when they gang up on someone, but when someone intervenes they turn tail and run." Thomas seethed.

"Thanks Thomas. I owe you one." I said.

He grinned. "Nah, we're good." He past me and to the door, but stopped before going in. He looked back. "Go ahead and take the day off tomorrow, you've been working hard." he said and gave me a thumbs up before going back into the gas station.

Just after he went in, Annie's car pulled up. Great, she couldn't have arrived before or during the fight? Now she was going to wonder what happened. I sucked in a breath and walked over to her car and opened the passenger's seat. She greeted me with a shocked gasp when she saw my face. "Holy shit Armin! What happened?" she asked with a worried tone.

"I got into a fight." I said. Well, more like beating, but I would not let my pride be injured. I did land a hit.

"With who?" she asked as I shut the door.

"You're obsessive and possessive boyfriend Eren Jaeger." I responded with a not of bitterness. She let out a groan and leaned into her seat.

"He needs to take a hint." Annie growled and exited the parking lot. I grunted in agreement and leaned back into the comfortable seats.

"Do you mind if we go to my place? I need some ice." I asked and pointed to my face. She nodded and we rode silently to my apartment building.

* * *

When we arrived at my apartment I asked her if she wanted to just wanted to stay here and just eat frozen pizza. She agreed and sat herself down on the couch while I grabbed myself an ice pack and put in a pizza. "So, you live here by yourself?" she inquired and glanced around my small apartment.

"Yup." I said as I plopped down on the couch next to her while cradling the ice pack to my check. "Damn, he hits hard. Is he in martial arts or something?"

"Yeah, we're both in it." Annie said.

"What belt?" I asked.

"Black." she responded with pride.

"So you cold easily kick my ass then." I said with a light laugh. She turned her head to look at me.

"Yes I could." she said with a straight face. In that moment, I knew what true fear felt like.

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind that we're spending my birthday at my house eating cheap pizza." I said a little sheepishly. My apartment wasn't in the best shape. I just had an old, run down couch, and a small TV. Not really that impressive.

"It's alright, Armin. Your apartment is nice." she complimented with a small smile.

"You don't have to lie." I snorted. "But thanks anyway." and leaned into my couch. This was awkward. I've never had anyone over at my apartment before and I didn't know how to entertain people. All I had was old movies and antenna TV. I nervously shifted around before turning to Annie. "Has anyone asked you about why you hang out with me so much?"

She blinked. "Yeah, Reiner has asked me a couple times and so has basically everyone else. Why bring this up?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Actually, I want to know too. Why _do _you hang out with me? You're popular, I'm a loser that lives alone in a shitty apartment and works two shitty jobs, I'm not even fun to hang out with. So my question is," I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "Why are you here?"

She looked away and fidgeted. "I don't really have a straight answer. You're just so...refreshing to be around. You don't treat me like I'm someone to be put up on a pedestal, like other guys do. You treat me like a normal human being. _And _you are actually intelligent. Unlike the brainless monkeys I hang out with." she replied and rolled her eyes.

"If they're brainless monkeys than why do you stick around?" I asked.

"Reiner and Bertholdt have been my friends since kindergarten. I can't just give them up just because I don't like the others." she said.

"Annie?" I suddenly asked.

She turned to me. "Yes?"

"Do you like Eren?"

She looked like she almost laughed. "Oh God no. He's a crazy little shit. And he's arrogant." she said and wrinkled her nose. I let out a sigh of relief. She glanced at me slyly. "Why did you want to know? Do _you _like me?"

"Um..well...uh..." While I was being a stuttering fool, the oven beeped, signaling the pizza being done. "Ah look pizza's done! I'm gonna go get that." I exclaimed loudly and jumped up from the couch and bounded over to the oven. I realized something as I was taking the pizza out of the oven.

I had a crush on Annie Leonhardt.

* * *

**AN:**

**I hope you guys like this one. And to Revolver15, your wish was granted. I also really wanted a fight scene between the two so I wrote it. **

**Thanks to Revolver15, Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, Darkgod222, and gamekrazy306 for reviewing!**

**Reviews, favorites and follows are very appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

After Annie left, I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels I got. After about ten minutes of channel surfing I settled on the news. I was watching the boring weatherman attempt at making weather puns while saying how cold it would be this week. I was just about to turn the channel when there was a knock at my door. I grunted and stood up. There was another knock as I slowly made my way towards the door. "I'm comin'!" I yelled. I opened the door to see a tall Asian girl standing there.

"Yeah?" I snapped. "What do you want? If you're selling something, or preaching about God, save your breath because I'm not interested." I started to shut the door but she stopped me.

"Armin?" she asked. "Is that really you?" I froze. She sounded really familiar. I looked back at her and my eyes widened.

"Mikasa?" I asked, astonished. I hadn't seen her in _years. _She smiled slightly and nodded, obviously relieved that I remembered her. I just wondered how she remembered _me. _"Come in." I said and stepped aside to let her walk in. She glanced around my apartment as she entered.

"Where's your grandpa?" she asked and shrugged off her coat.

"He's dead." I said flatly and closed the door. I was sort of surprised that Eren hadn't told her that Gay Boy's grandpa died, but I guess he didn't care enough to tell Mikasa. She muttered an 'I'm sorry' but I just shrugged. I was long past that.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired and crossed my arms.

"I'm on break, so I decided to come back and visit." she replied and stood awkwardly in my entryway. I beckoned her over to the couch and flopped onto the worn cushions.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked as she awkwardly sat down next to me. She nodded and I sighed. "How is school? Or whatever you do at that academy place." I inquired.

She chuckled. "It's alright, I suppose. How is it here?" she responded.

I shrugged. "Not the best place to be." I said quickly. When she opened her mouth to say something else, I cut her off. "Eren's changed, you know."

"Changed?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, like, we aren't friends anymore. He'll probably talk shit about me to you when you meet up with him or something. Or complain about how I'm stealing his 'girlfriend'-" I stopped to put air quotes around girlfriend. "-from him."

Her face hardened. "Eren has a girlfriend?"

"Not really his girlfriend, so calm down. He just _likes _her." I responded and wished I hadn't brought it up. I've forgotten how over-protective Mikasa was.

"Who?"

"If I tell you you'll go and beat her up. So, I'd rather not tell. Besides, I've got _a lot _of homework to do so you better be going." I said quickly. She frowned.

"Armin-"

"Really! Shadis is riding my ass and I have a huge assignment due tomorrow!" I exclaimed and stood up. "He'll have my head if I put it off another day."

She stared at me for a few more seconds then sighed. "Alright, I'll leave you to your homework. But I'll come back and visit you before I go back, alright?" she said and stood up with me.

I grunted. "Alright."

I walked her over to the door and opened it for her. "Say hi to Eren for me." I joked.

"Sure." she responded.

"No, I was kidding. Don't really do that." I rushed.

She laughed. "I know, I was too." she started to turn away, but then turned back to me suddenly. "Oh! And happy birthday Armin." she said and walked away. I just stood there long after she walked away.

I honestly thought she forgot.

* * *

I was late for school. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck. _I sprinted down the street, with a piece of toast clamped between my teeth. My stupid fucking alarm didn't go off and since I didn't have a car I knew I was fucked. I contemplated on skipping, but that wouldn't work out well. I usually didn't care if I was late, but I wasn't lying about that assignment due in Shadis's class. It was the end of the semester and I would fail the class and have to fucking retake it next year.

I would not go through that again.

I finally made it to school and opened the doors breathlessly. When I was inside the heat hit my flushed face and I let out a content sigh. That's when I realized I lost my toast. I cursed and then jogged to my locker. When I got up the two flights of stairs to get to the junior hallway I saw a group of people crowded around a locker.

_My _locker.

Today was not a good day.

I slowly made my way toward the locker and recognized the people surrounding it. It was Eren, Reiner and Bertholdt. Bertholdt, being the noob that he was, was trying to persuade them to leave because they would get into trouble. While Reiner looked like he wanted to leave, Eren snapped at both of them.

"What the hell are you doing?" I called. Their heads snapped towards me. Eren broke out into a creepy-ass grin while Reiner and Bertholdt frowned.

"Waiting for you Arlert." he responded. "I want payback for last night."

I frowned. "Last night you kicked _my _ass. Why do you want payback? Or do you just enjoy being a dick?" Eren cracked his knuckles and his neck and walked towards me, while Reiner and Bertholdt followed reluctantly.

"No no. This is because of that low life who stepped in for you yesterday. _And _for that weak punch." He responded and rolled his shoulders. He acted like he was stretching for a fucking workout, or maybe intimidate me because he's bigger. It fucking annoyed the shit out of me. I gripped my backpack strap and resisted the urge to let out a sigh.

"I'm fucking _tired _of your shit, Jaeger." I responded. "What's your deal? What did I do to you? Besides being more charming and _way_ more handsome. But that's besides the point. All I want to do is get through high school and leave. You're just a annoying obstacle."

Eren snorted and threw a punch. I saw it coming from a mile away, so I easily dodged it. "Dude, come on. You're being a dick. Let's just go, we're late for class and we're gonna get chewed out." Bertholdt prompted nervously.

"No! Gay Boy's gotta pa-!" Eren shouted but was cut off by a loud cough. We all turned to see Mr. Levi, the gym teacher, striding towards us. He was small, like 4'9 or 5'0 or something. But he made that up in intimidation and muscles. Eren visibly cringed and I suppressed a smirk.

"What are you boys doing out of class?" he growled and glared at each of us.

"N-n-nothing, sir." Eren stuttered.

"It's obviously not nothing when I just heard you yell 'Gay Boy's gotta pay' and you take a swing at Arlert here." Levi replied coldly and clapped me on the back. I jumped slightly and stood up straighter.

"B-b-" Eren started but Levi cut him off again.

"Get back to class, all of you!" he barked. The three nodded and scrambled away. Levi nodded at me, then stalked off. I blinked, Levi had saved my ass. Which was weird, since he was always hard on me in PE.

I shrugged. Today was turning around.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry that this chapter sucks and it took so long to get up but it has Mikasa and Levi in it so it's okay. **

**I've been getting a lot of questions about Mikasa, so here she is!**

**Anyway, Agoz25 is making me a boss ass cover and I've seen the WIPS and it's the shit. So let's give Agoz a round of applause shall we? *claps***

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited and followed! **

**Reviews, follows and favorites appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

Biology was probably one of the most boring classes on the face of the Earth. I didn't even know how people could get excited about it, or even _like _the class. Ms. Hanji Zoe was always super excited when we got to dissect something, I always thought she was secretly a serial killer or something. Anyway, I was sitting in class pretending to take notes while Ms. Zoe rambled on about intestines or whatever. I glanced at the person sitting next to me, Marco Bodt, who was scribbling down notes as fast as he could.

I snorted and shook my head. Notes were just a waste of time, they took up doodle space. And it was easy enough to pass Ms. Zoe's class without notes, because all she does is dissect stuff. I glanced up at the clock, five more minutes until the class ended. I blew out a sigh and put my head down on the desk. I felt someone nudge me, I looked up to see Marco, with a worried but confused expression on his face. "You okay, dude?" he asked.

I snorted. "Yeah, I'm fine. This class is just really boring." I replied quietly and sighed again.

Marco chuckled. "Ha, yeah it is. I just don't want to fail so I have to take all these goddamn notes." he said then narrowed his eyes at me. "How come you never take notes?"

I tapped my forehead. "It all goes up in here." I whispered and smirked slightly.

"Hey, Bodt! Arlert! Are you talking in my class?" Ms. Zoe shouted from the front of the class room. Everybody turned to stare at us. Marco broke out into a nervous sweat and laughed.

"Haha, it won't happen again, Ms. Zoe!" he exclaimed and smiled for emphasis. I rolled my eyes and just shrugged. Everybody snickered, but turned back around when Zoe started to talk again. Shortly after the bell rang and everyone started to pack up. Zoe glanced up at the clock, acting like she had forgotten that we only had one hour of class. (Maybe she did)

I slowly packed my things and much like a tortoise, made my way to English, my last class of the day. When I finally made it, I sat down in my usual spot, which was in the back. I was just about to pull Fahrenheit 451 out of my backpack when I saw Annie walk in. Which was weird, since she wasn't in this class.

I pretended like I didn't notice her and opened the book. I guess she noticed me, because she sat down in the desk across from me. "Hey." she greeted.

I glanced up from my book to look at her. "Hey. What're you doing here?" I asked and closed the book to turn to her. She smiled slightly.

"I switched classes, that idiot Eren was being extra annoying this past month, so now I don't have anymore classes with him." she explained. I snorted.

"Good thing you got out when you did." I said shortly. She opened her mouth to say something else, but then the tardy bell rang, signaling the start of class. She turned to face the front.

"Alright, alright. Settle down, class." Mr. Erwin Smith called and crossed his arms. "Today as you know, we will be starting the Romeo and Juliet unit." all the guys groaned and rolled their eyes. Mr. Smith also rolled his eyes, then strode towards his desk. "You will all be getting packets to fill out throughout the unit, then at the end, you will be required to re-enact a scene from the play." he stated as he handed out thick packets to everyone, again, the guys groaned.

And I swear to God, Annie gave me a sly look, but before I was sure, she was watching Mr. Smith pass out packets. I shook my head and quickly dismissed it.

When he passed out packets to everyone, Mr. Smith walked back up to the front of the class and started up the DVD player. "To start off the unit, we'll be watching a video on William Shakespeare. Oh, and take notes. You'll turn these in at the end of class." he instructed, but didn't look up from the DVD player.

I muttered stuff under my breath as I tore a piece of paper from my notebook. "This is stupid." I complained as I fished for a pencil from my backpack.

Annie chuckled, and I frowned at her. I thought she was up to something. Didn't it seem a _little_ fishy that she joined _my _English class just when we were about to start the _Romeo and Juliet unit? _

Well it certainly did to me.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey, hey, hey! Sorry for the super duper late update and all, school work and shoveling and other stuff have been keeping me from my laptop. **

**I'm sorry that this chapter kinda sucks and it's really short but whaddaya gonna do? **

**And I know that you read Romeo and Juliet freshman year (at least at my school we do), but it's kind of essential to the plot so yeah. **

**Reviews, Favorites and Follows are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
